Winx club: earth camping
by winx.club12
Summary: what happens when you put a bunch of 19 year old teenagers fairys and hero and make them go earth camping for 2 week, find out and see rated T or rate M. I don't own winx club!
1. Chapter 1

Girls as punishment for disobeying me you will be going camping

Tecna that doesn't sound so bad

Faragonda: without your magic and its earth camping for 2 whole weeks with no cell phone

Bloom: that sound like fun I've never been camping before

Stella: bloom you lived on earth and you never been camping before

Bloom: well no Stella, my family and I were going to but everything time we would go my dad would get a call from the fire station and would have to go so mom and I would stay at home and watch movie all night long instead

Musa: well it can't be that bad, outside, sun bathing, volleyball, music, it'll just be like when we stay on that island remember when we all got are Charmix

Layla: yeah but the guys won't be with us this time

Faragonda: yes they well it there job to make sure you girls are safe we still don't know how people from earth are like

Flora: oh goodie, when do we live

Faragonda: tomorrow morning, know you girls go have a good night sleep for tomorrow

Girls: goodnight

Outside ms, Faragonda office

Stella: I can't wait to see my snookmus again

Musa: didn't you just see him last night

Stella: yes but this is for 2 whole weeks

Tecna: that's true

Layla: well this go to the dorm room and get some sleep

They arrive that their dorm room out the door and yelled good night to each other and when into there rooms to get some sleep for tomorrow

In the morning

Faragonda: good morning girls

Girls: good morning ms. Faragonda

Faragonda: were just waiting for the boys to get here just then a big red spaceship fly overhead and landed in the courtyard and six boys came walking out, boys good morning

Boys: good morning

: now that everyone is here ill explain everything to you once we get to earth, earth

They arrive in a local park:

: now that you girls and boys are on earth here are you lounge and supplies you'll need to go camping for two week you have, tent that can fit two people each, firewood, a cooler, food, matches, sport toys, books, pillows, blankets and clothes, Radio, air mattress, surf boards and surf wax.

Bloom: where are we going to be staying at?

you well be staying at Green Lights Lake

Tecna: but how well we be getting there?

Faragonda: you well be getting there by cars

Timmy: cars? What are cars?

Faragonda: cars are a form of transportation that earth people use to get around like us how us heverbikes, spaceship and wings.

Guys: oh ok

Faragonda here are your cars gentleman, one truck, jeep, sport, sport bike, mustang, regular car, I must be going now see you girls in two weeks goodbye oh yes here are maps for you girls just incase the guys get lost goodbye

Girls and boys: goodbye

A burst of light appear and was gone

Bloom: ok girls and guys let see what where going to go about the cars and bags first

Tecna: well how about each couple a vehicle and well pack of all the camping stuff into one car!

Everyone: that's a great idea Tecna

Bloom: ok know for vehicles: sky and I well take the mustang

Stella: I want the sport car

Flora: Helia and I well take the truck

Tecna: Timmy and I well have the normal car

Musa: Riven and I well have the bike

Layla: Nabu and I well have the jeep

Bloom: ok what about the food, tents, bags, sports toy, surf boards, surf wax, radio, firewood, cooler, food, matches, air mattress, books, pillows, blankets, clothes maps?

Timmy: well put tent and sleeping bags with bloom and sky, pillows, clothes and air mattress with Stella and Brandon, food, firewood and matches with Helia and flora, Layla and Nabu will have sports toy, surf boards and surf wax, Musa and Riven: radio ,blankets and cooler, Tecna and I well have books and maps

So everyone put all there thing into trunks with the supplies and off they went.

Six hours late

Six cars and one bike later they arrived at a camping restitution hut.

A midage woman with short bob brown hair, framing a round face with light colored skin, blue eyes under round blacked framed glasses looked up for her computer and said: can I help you with anything

Stella: yes were checking in to stay at a camp site for two weeks

Computer woman: name please

Stella

Bloom

Flora

Tecna

Layla

Musa

Brandon

Sky

Helia

Nabu

Riven

Timmy

Computer woman: typed all of their name into the computer system to see if they where in their, ah yes camp site z12, time: 2 weeks, payment: paid full everything seem to be in order now there is no drunken behavior if you get out of hand you well be throw out, fixed and well spend a night in jail do you all understand

Girls and guys: yes mama

Computer woman: here are you papers for everything when you guys are all done you well put their white piece of paper into the mailbox that we have put out front when you guys leave, now you guys go and have fun

Girls and guys: thank you

Everyone got back into there cars/bike and drove to their camp site Z12 as they drove to there camp site they see happy family camping with there tents making hot dogs, playing baseball, laughing, smiling, photos, etc

Camp site z12

Stella: Ewww gross this is where were staying: looking at a wide open with dark green pined forest with pine tree going all the way around with separate space for each tent to go, with a fire pit in the middle and a picket table on the left hand side of the campsite

Musa: yeah

Stella: and wear are we support to sleep?

Musa: on the ground in are sleeping bags

Stella: with the bugs and wild animals living here oh now I'm not sleeping here

Bloom: Stella its are punishment you have no choice

Brandon: don't worry cupcake well protect you from all the bugs and wild animals plus you'll be with me all night

Stella: your right thanks Snookmus

Sky: well let's get everything unpacked and get saddle in and well go look around after

Everyone to sky and bloom car to get the text and sleeping bag, after everyone got one tent and two sleeping bag when to a spot on the camp site and start to set up there tent

Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu: open their tent to see two long poles and a cover how do you set up this tent?

bloom: you put the pole together and then stick them in the tent I believe

Stella: well I just seen Helia and Riven set up their tent

Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu: what

They walk around to see a light Gary dome shape tent with one pole sucked into the ground with Riven on the ground hammering the last pole into the ground

Helia: oh yeah guys Riven was just helping we put in the last pole into the ground and then were going to put the light green rain cover over it so if it rain well have some cover

Sky, Brandon, Nabu and Timmy: how did you put your tent up some fast?

Riven: dude it not hard plus I used to go camping like this before and Helia does this all the time right Helia

Helia: yeah I go camping like this last summer with flora family, just then flora and Musa come out of where Riven and Musa tent is set up

Flora: oh good you got the tent set up

Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu: you guys know how to set up this tent too

Musa: I used to set up a tent like this on the palace ground back at home because my mom use to love it and flora goes camping with her family all the time hello fairy of nature

Sky, Brandon, Nabu and Timmy: well help us

Riven and Helia: alright

After Helia and Riven set up sky, Timmy, Brandon and Nabu tent they grab their clothes, pillow, blankets, air mattress and radio and put it all in there tents along with the sleeping bags after sky put the wood in the fire pit and put the cooler on the picket table they left the food in Stella and Brandon car.

Thanks for the reviews

Flora: since everyone is all set up let's go check out the beach

Bloom: good idea flora

The girls went into the tents and got changed nexted the guys when and got changed after everyone had their bikinis/shorts and bag of beach supplies their when to Layla jeep and grab the surf boards, surf wax, water sport toy, on the started walking towards the beach

10 minutes later

They arrive at a small beach that had tan hot color sand that was ready to start building a sand castle in front of the sand was a clean blue beach that was wide as the eye could see.

Everyone wow

They found a nice spot on the beach and layed there beach towels, and beach bags they all decide to play volleyball

Bloom: ok its girl's vs. guys, loser as to buy the winning team ice cream and Slurpee

Riven well let get started then so you girls can buy us some Slurpee and ice cream, by the way Musa Ill take cookie dough with extra cookie dough with caramel syrup on a white chocolate cone

Sky: bloom ill have a coke cola slurpee and a red velvet ice cream with cupcakes on top with chocolate syrup on a sugar cone

Brandon: cupcake ill have a one scoop of French vanilla and the other birthday cake with piece of cookie dough in it with a Pepsi slurpee on the side

Helia: flora ill have a strawberry ice cream with a waffle cone and cream soda surplee

Timmy: Tecna ill have a twist soft ice cream with a chocolate dip sugar cone and coke cola

Slurpee

Nabu: ill have cookie and cream hard ice cream and for topping I'd want extra. Oreo on top with a gape slurpee

Musa: and want me to wear a ice cream uniform as well,

Riven oh hell yeah

Sky: ok well had a little more to this volleyball game loser as to buy ice cream, slurpee and has to wear a sexy uniform to service the winning in

Girls: and if we win...

Stella: one strawberry and one vanilla ice cream with extra strawberries on top over a caramel syrup on a sugar cone with pineapple and mango slurpee

Bloom: ill have a two scoop of rocky road with chocolate syrup on a chocolate dip sugar cone with cola slurpee

Flora: one strawberry and one cherry cheesecake with strawberry topping on it with a sugar cone with pink lemonade slurpee

Tecna: ill have a banana slit sundae with extra peanuts and banana and I cherry on top with orange cream soda Slurpee

Layla: ill have a two mint chocolate chip in a white chocolate dip cone and caramel syrup on top with extra chocolate chips with rainbow slurpee

Musa and ill have double cookie dough with extra cookie dough with strawberry syrup on a rainbow sugar cone with coke cola slurpee

Everyone deal

Girls well service first, bloom does an over hand serve over the next Tim bump it to Brandon, Brandon vales it up in the air sky jumps and spikes it over the next to Musa, Musa dives on the ball and bump it to Layla who vales it to bloom and bloom hits it over to Riven, Riven vales it to Helia, Helia bump it to Nabu and Nabu spikes it to Stella, flora jump to the net for the block and misses, Stella runs for the ball but miss, five points for the guys. Guys serve: sky overhand it to flora, flora bump it to Layla, Layla set it up for a spike by Musa, Musa hit the ball over the net and Riven goes in for a block and blocks Musa, another 5 points for boys, Helia gentle overhand it to servers flora for bumps it to bloom, values it Musa, set it up for Tecna and she spike it over the net to Timmy, Timmy bumps it to Brandon who set it for Nabu and gets blocked by Layla, 5 points for the girls. The sunny shine down on a tired group of teenagers for looked like they just finish a game of volleyball the score was guys 50 girls 45 and were just about to lay down on there beach towels to rest.

Riven: umm what color and design of ice cream uniform should I make you wear, short bottom skirt, low top or nothing under it ummm oh I know a short purple apron that goes to your thigh that tie around your waists,

Musa: yeah whatever

Riven: now princess don't be a spoiled sport now it was all in the name of fun

Musa: huh

Riven run just to Musa grab her in her arms and whispers in her right ear for top you'll be wearing only your bra under it no underwear under the uniform

Musa: blush H-H-w-w-ok

Sky: bloom low cut blue ice cream uniform that ties at the back and nothing under it

Bloom: SKY,

Sky: what bloom?

Bloom: blushes nothing never mind

Helia: flora a short pink see though ice cream uniform that tie around the back with your bikini under it

Flora: blushes Helia I don't think I want any of the guys seeing me in that

Helia: flora don't worry no one well see you in it but me walks to her pull her into his strong, muscular arms and whisper hotly in her ear: no ones going to see your sexy body in it but me

Flora: blushes Helia

Brandon: cupcake I want you to wear a short green ice cream uniform, with a hat

Stella: oh I'm not wearing that at all, so not what I wear

Brandon: oh come on Stella please for me

Stella: no

Brandon walks up be hide her and slow starts to kiss and nibble the side of her soft tan neck, oh Stella, babe wear the uniform for me, Stella: moaned oh Brandon my answer is still no, Brandon come on for one as to see it but me and I know that its only going to be on for a few seconds anyway Stella: blushes oh alright as long as the guys don't see me in it

Stella: giggles oh alright your lucky you're cute

Brandon: only cute to you cupcake

Timmy: short red ice cream uniform that tie up on the left hand side with a cut along the right side, and you bikini underneath

Tecna: blushes Tim

Nabu: a yellow ice cream with an light apron with Nabu on the right hand side its tie at the back with your bikini underneath

Layla: blush ok

After they were done talking about the volleyball wage they all decided to go swimming, last one in as to buy everyone a beer, so they all start running toward the beach as fast as the could - first one is was sky, Riven, Layla, Musa, Brandon, bloom, Nabu, Helia, Timmy, flora, Tecna and then Stella.

Stella: really I have to buy everyone beer, damn it just because I had to fix my beautiful long blonde hair but a deal a deal

Hours after swimming in the water the gang played water football, Frisbee had chicken which Layla and Nabu won, volleyball, all the girls deiced to head back to because they had enough fun in the water.

Sky: do you girls want us to come and join you

Bloom: oh no you guy still go and have some fun, will be fine - starts getting towards the beach

Riven alright grab Timmy and ducks him under water

Timmy: Riven stop It, it not funny or fun

Riven: oh alright let's go play some football

So the guys head a little more close to shore so the could play football

Girls

They all walked towards their towels and sat down,

Stella: oh god it a wonderful day the sun is shine the birds are sing, the beach is amazing and my Brandon look so handsome with sweat sticking to his muscular, tan chest, his six pack shining in the hot sun the way the water move down every muscle and then it lowly goes down to his hip bones with his swim shorts hanging low onto his waist yum

Musa: ok Stel we get it

Stella: what you have to say the guys look amazing

Bloom: well sky does look done it his white swim shorts with blue on the side that cling to his long, lean legs, with his six pack glow in the sun from all the sweat and sun and the was the water reflects off of his baby blue eyes

Flora: Helia long midnight blue hair that stick to his muscular, lean, chest well the water drops so move their way down from his hair to this six pack that the water drop slow goes down very hard, lean muscle it slowly starts to travel down to his light green and yellow swim short well the water that makes his midnight eyes shine brighter, hides his long, powerful legs

Tecna: Timmy: soft orange hair that blows freely in the wind well his smart amber girls reflected off the clear blue water with his lean body glazed with sweat, and the water that hides his slim waist with though gray and orange swim shorts that hide his long legs

Layla: Nabu: long hair that tie back into. A long bread ponytail dipping with water drop let's that slow go down his nice, tone light brown back that rides his skin all the way down to his nice tone ass, the way the water drop move from his back to this front from moving the lease bit of his head the water roll down his muscular, lean, powerful chest, and his glazed six pack that shine in the sun, the water reflecting his chocolate eyes and kiss able lips and the powerful hips that are in green swim shorts

Musa: Riven short pink spiked hair, water dripping from his spikes landing on his broad shorts. And rolling down his smooth lightly tan back down to his tone, round ass, or the water drop from his bangs that frame his round, sharp face with violet eyes, smirk/cocky lips, from his face to his sexy hairless chest marked with chessled six pack that frame every muscle that formed from a hard sweaty work out, tone hips under dark Gary, and white swim trunks, under tone fast legs


	2. guys and seashell cafe

The warm crystal clean blue water rocked back and fourth as six handsome man ran back and forth playing football,

Sky: Riven catch

Sky throws a brown pig skin football into the air, where in landed into Riven arms.

Riven: touch down

Brandon: wow its hot but don't are girls look amazing

Brandon: Stella long waist blonde hair that shine like a sunshine, it frames here tan heart shaped face that make her golden eyes shine, her pink full lips and tight sexy body, your the sun polluting tan skin, the sun hit her two piece orange bikini that tie at the back of her neck that hold her round c cup breast. Her flat stomach and her orange bikini bottoms that shape her perfect round ass and long tan legs

Sky: bloom: fiery waste length hair, her bang perfectly shaping her light tan skin round face, her bright blue eyes, tiny nose and pink lips that giggle every time I do a cherry bomb on her flat stomach, the sun and water reflecting off of her blue and white stripe bikini. Top that hold her b cup breast, and matching bottoms that hold her round ass that jiggles with her every movement and long legs

Timmy: Tecna the wind blowing your short bob pink hair into your face framing your beautiful blue and green teal eyes, tiny nose amazing lips, the light wind that blows your hair slowly starts to give you goose bumps that show on your pale smooth skin, it creeps from your face and moves down to your thin long neck , her sensitive collarbone, to your wonderful c cup breast that are. Cover by a thin piece of yellow fabric with a green pie math symbol on the side of the of your right breast that tie at the back of your neck, and mid back, that travel to flat stomach and into the front of yellow bottoms that hide her round ass that fit perfectly into the hands and long legs

Nabu: Layla long wavy brown hair tie into a ponytail, with side bangs framing her soft baby face and blue eyes, tiny nose and full lips, water framing her body, stinking to her smooth, skin that shining in the sun, her b cup breast that hide in strapless poke dot pink bikini top, and slide down her tone flat stomach to her strong hips that move with her when she dances, runs, jumps, etc and slow travels to the front of her plain pink bottoms that tie at the side, holding her tight ass and long tone legs

Helia: flora long brown hair that smells like vanilla her bangs like curtains hiding her sweet caring green eyes, tiny nose and full pink lips, the blue water and yellow sun helping to make her tan skin look more stunning then ever, the water making small blue bubbles with little rainbow on that glue to her body, their on her thin arms and long legs to her b cup breast that are cover by a green bikini top that not in the middle making a small bow, that hooks at the base of her back ties at the top of her neck, the sun makes the bubbles from her top move down her flat tan stomach leaving a short wet line to the front of her short green bottoms that hide her small round smack able ass

Riven: Musa: long midnight hair with twisted bangs healed by two bobby pins, her pale skin face, By the sun hot ray making her wonderful navy blue eyes squint tiny nose and soft pink full lips that glow in the sunlight when she wear her strawberry lip-gloss., the sun beating down on her pale tiny body, her body bathing in the heat her neck starting to get sticky and sweaty, small amount of water that clings to her red bikini top that hides her soft round perky c cup breast, and tight. Red shorts that show off her small tight ass, the sun shining on her flat stomach and long legs

1 hour later

Six sweaty, wet, tired guy came onto soft, tan sand there foot paints leading the way over to where six beautiful girls that were laying on soft beach towels,

Sky: hey girls why don't we go get some lunch the guys and I are starving after playing football for so long

Bloom: yeah sky what I great idea we haven't got to look around here beside are camp site and the beach

They girls got off there beach towels the group walked to a small light gray wooden boardwalk that lead to a small mini cafe and gift shops for tour to check out,

10 minutes later

Twelve dark shadows stood in front of a small little cafe that was in shape of a wooden light brown paint cabin. With a long black pole stuck into the ground with a white sign saying seashell cafe. Soft short healthy green grass covered the lawn with wood chip leading the way to the small white painted wooden railing porch with build in chairs with light brown cushions that looked out into the beach, the door was painted a red rust color that was open for customers.

Flora: it looks very cozy let's good in and order I'd love to see what's inside

Inside seashell cafe:

photo of surfers, waves, family, couples painted the light Gary painted wall that were seashell, mocha wooden square tables with a glass candle holder with tea light candle in the middle lay upon the table with there menu, with soft cushioned mocha chairs above the table and candle was a small silver round light. On the left hand side was a small half moon shaped bar with comfortable black bar tools be hide the bar was stocked with fine wine and booze, on the right hand side at the far end was two white tramped French glass door that lead you outside to the wonderful hot sun, tan sand and blue beach

Stella: cute place where how the food is?

A short 17 year old girl with Long purple hair tie in a ponytail, wearing a black v shirt with short skirt and flat shoe with pink bows on hello my name is dove, and welcome to the seashell cafe would you like inside or the patio today

Bloom: well be inside please table for 12

Dove: right this way

A long rectangle mocha color table sat twelve sweaty, sandy damp teenagers. On the right hand side was sky, bloom, Stella, Brandon, Layla, Nabu on the left hand side was Musa, Riven, flora, Helia, Tecna and Timmy Dove gave everyone a menu; your server will be with you in a moment

Flora: thank you

10 minutes later

A blonde bob hair with pink bangs wearing a plain black t-shirt with black with a name tag Sarah, dress pants with a light gray apron with black seashell café writing on the left hand side came up to the long rectangle mocha color table with a small notepad with a green pen in hand ready to write down what the group wanted.

Hello I'm Sarah I well be your waitress today, may I take your order

Bloom: yes were all ready to order ill have a cheeseburger with one slice of lactates, ketchup, and mustard, extra cheese, and water to drink

Stella: fires with gravy on the side, a hotdog with ketchup, mustard, cheese and ill have a grape to drink

Flora: veggie burger with a green salad with no tomato on and water

Timmy: a mini pizza with bacon, mushrooms and extra cheese with fires on the side with gravy on top and a 7up

Tecna: a cheese sandwich with ketchup right on the top bun with green salad and black olives on top with raspberry sauce on top and lemonade

Helia: veggie burger with fires with ketchup on the side and water to drink

Riven: chill hotdog with hot sauces, salad and fries with ketchup on them a cola to drink

Sky: salad, stake sandwich I like it pink and no black olives in my salad and water with a lemon in it

Musa: ill have a strawberry milkshake with extra strawberries with a hotdog with just ketchup on it with mini donuts on the side

Nabu: rice bowl with lots of veggies, salad on the side with blue berry sauces on top with water to drink

Layla: Mac and cheese with fires deep fried, gravy and orange crush to drink

Brandon: tacos with extra cheese, fires and villain milkshake

Sarah: ill be right back with your order and drinks

Thanks review please thank you


	3. gift shop

Hey thank you everyone for review I'm really happy now this chapter is only three pages long but ill update tonight!

2hours later

Eleven full belly teenagers exit seashell café, they all walked on to the hard white painted porch and down on the little grey pebbled path to the board walk, from there a 6,2 short pink spiked hair and sharp violet eyes man seen a small gift shop that were hiding be hide tall pine scented tree

Riven whisper to sky: hey I seen a little gift shop that hidden by pine tree I was hoping they would have some ice cream uniforms or something

Sky: good idea Riven

Riven: you girls go back to the beach and suntan, or whatever, were going to wait for Timmy! Well meet up to you guys later

Flora: ok you guys know where to find us on the beach

Six girls started walking down to the hot, tan, sandy beach

Helia: why do you guys wanting us to stay behide for?

Sky: because Riven seen a small little gift shop that may have some ice cream uniforms

A tall, lean orange hair male came walking out of seashell cafe Timmy: hey guys what did I missed and where did the girls go?

Nabu: Riven seen a little gift shop and we didn't want the girls to find out so we told them to go to the beach and well catch up with them later

Timmy: good eye Riven let's go check out this gift shop

Six group of guys walked down from the boardwalk to the small little forest that lead to dark green pine tree that cover a small wooden cabin with a dark green door, with a large clear clean window with mint cherry gift shop printed in dark green letter, inside mint cherry: painted a light sky blue and it was divide, on the left hand side of the store was the cold side also know as the drink side. They had Coal, Orange, Green Tea, 7up, Grape, Fairy Blast, etc. right beside it was a machine. On the right hand side of the store is your sweet tooth side it had chips, candy, suckers, soar soother, gum, etc. In the middle by the left hand side was your reading station, it ha your twilight, new moon, the Society of S, Seventeen, J-14, etc. Then in the Back was the Washroom and clothing section it had cheese tour T-shirt, hats, bathing suit, beach towels, sunglasses, sun hats,

Hoodies, shorts, pants, uniforms, flip flops, backpacks

Brandon: it looks a lot smaller on the outside but look guys it has uniforms and different types to: school girl, cops, ice cream, fairy, and animals.

25 minutes later

Six tall shadows cover an old man, with white grey hair, Wrinkle Face with blue eyes around face and a round belly. His Wearing a White t-shirt under Overalls and the register

Old man: you guys find everything you're looking for:

Helia: yes In a small shining basket that hang from their strong muscular arms were Cola, Grape, Monster Freak, Super honeymoon, The Airway, Bubble gum, green tea, orange, 7up, Jones, Fire Love, Music love, Sunshine, etc. I'll Get Fire love for me and Super Honeymoon, six pack's of Fuzzy Peaches, One Pack of Ketchup chips, One pack of Quench Gum, One pack of suckers, Four pack's of dresses pieces, one pack of Hershey's, one pack of Oh Henry and One sandwich, one short bottom skirt, low top or nothing under it ummm oh I know a short purple apron that goes to your thigh that tie around your waists, one low cut blue ice cream uniform that ties at the back, one short pink see though ice cream uniform that tie around the back, one short green ice cream uniform, with a hat, one short red ice cream uniform that tie up on the left hand side with a cut along the right side, and final a yellow ice cream with an light apron with Nabu on the right hand side its tie at the back!

Old man: slowly start to put all of the items into a large black shopping bag, wow you guys bought a lot of stuff: that'll be 300.00

Riven hand him the money

Old man: thank you hope you come back real soon

The group of guy exit mint cherry with four bags in each hand and started walking back to the beach

Sky: well at least well won't be need anymore food or snacks for the 2 weeks that we are here, from this stuff and the food in the cooler were good to go

15mins

the girls were talking and slowly start to put all of the towels, surf box and surf wax, water toys and volleyball and football away, When they spot the boys walking over with bags in there hands

Bloom: where did all this stuff come from?

Sky: Riven spot a little gift shop so we went and checked it out

Stella: a gift shop and with out us

Brandon: well we didn't think there was going to be anything in there that you girls would like but we all did buy you girls something right guy

Sky, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu: that right

Stella: well can we see what it is now

Sky: no you girls are just going to have to wait and see

Bloom: yeah ok plus were just packing all of are stuff up it pretty late and we have all week to come to the beach we don't want to spend the whole first day here

So they all the girls had a bag full of there towels and Layla was carrying the surf board: so much for using these well use them next time, they left the hot sandy beach towards the hot dark gray parking lot with yellow lines for park that held their all started walking down to the vehicles

Sky: here well put the all of the beach bags in are car, and. the mint cherry bags will be split up between the other cars, they split up the bags start they way back to their camp ground

Fast wind blow through the air as five car and a bike drove thought the wind and swirl road that were fill with different type of green health tree and animals living in them pasting way sign, 20 minutes later the spend to the camp site slowly down for safety of little kid running around and playing tag, spraying each other with water guns

Camp site Z12

Five cars and a bike slowly pulled to a stop into the camp site:Everyone step out on the car and starch their sore muscles from sitting in the car for a while, the guy popped the trucks of their car and the girls started pulling out all of the beach bags and started putting them on the hard earth ground while the guys pulled all the mint cherry bags out, the guys grab the beach bags from the ground and set the mint cherry food and candy onto the picket table and put "little surprise" in the tent along with the beach bags into their own tent while the girl sat on the picket table after awhile the guys weren't coming out of the tent so they went to see what they were doing: each girl quietly walked over to their tent and open the zipper, step inside and close the zip


	4. inside: sky and bloom tent rated M

Hey everyone: this my first lemon part of the story, so hope you like it and thanks for the reviews and follows and favs in means a lot this part is rated M

Inside Bloom and Sky tent:

Bloom slowly turn around from zipping up the tent to find a tall, handsome sleeping sky laying on an air mattress and sleeping bag, his back with his hands be hide his head, the sun ray hinting off of the tents rain blocker and shining onto sky tan face with his blonde bangs Sliding onto his face covering his left closed eye, bloom quietly got onto her hands and knees and crawled over his long tone legs, past his strong hip bones, six pack chest until they were face to sleeping face, slowly she moved her soft light skin hands and brushed his soft shiny blonde bang out of his face, to find his sky blue eyes looking right into her eyes, bloom: sky your a wake Sky moved his hands from be hide his head to her slim waist and slowly start to message her lower. Back, making small circler motions up to her ribs then slowly start to move his hands to her b cup breast that are cover by bikini top and t-shirt, as sky start moving his hands up her top she pull sky in for a hungry kiss there soft lips mash together, sky slowly lick at bloom bottom lips asking play with her small wet soft tongue, bloom giggles and open her month for their tongue to play, as their tongue play back and forth, his right hand move from her right breast to her long fiery red waist length hair, sky left hand untie the back on her bikini top and untied the not around her neck as well and start to message her left boob, bloom let out a small moan and break apart for air, bloom breath are coming out as pants and moan louder when sky tease but gentle start to play with her soft pink round left nipple once hard he starts to roughly pitch, as sky plays with her nipple he slowly start softly kiss down her soft smooth neck down to her collarbone nibbling and lighting sucking , blooms moaning and aching into sky gentle and loving touches oh sky ah, sky moving his hands from her harden nipple and hair to the bottom of her T-shirt and pull it from her ribs to her semi cover hard nipple and breast, he cup her boob and slowly puts his soft wet lips to her nipple and start to suck, oh yeah sky, oh ah. Well his other hand push the t-shirt metrical over her boobs and start give right nipple the same treatment as the left one, after sky is done sucking on the left nipple he moves his wet tongue over to the right nipple, teasing licks at the right nipple and traces around it until full taking it into his hot wet mouth, bloom start moaning aching her back off the air mattress after sky done with her nipple he final pull the t-shirt off of bloom hair her long fiery orange red length hair falls over her naked breast, sky pulls blooms down for a hungry and lustful kiss, blooms moans into the kiss, this bloom moans and their mouths are locked together sky switches their position sky on top and blooms on the bottom, they break apart for air panting, as they catch their breath from their hungry kiss sky hand move to the front of her shorts, and undoes the button and slide this large tan hard into shorts, under her bikini bottoms and gentle starts to move his hand down to her lips and let one on his fingers start to rub her wet hairless pussy lips, sky pulls bloom into another hot kiss as he kiss her he start to rub up her lips to her coitus and are to play with it, softly pitching it, bloom moan into the kiss and parts she ach her body into his touch, sky smirks and stop playing with her coitus moves down to her lips and run it one more time to feels that her lips are wet, so he slowly moves the tip of his finger into her wet pussy lips and push inside, he listen to her an sign of protest but all he heard in his ear was a bit moan, he starts off slow going in and out, as his blue eyes look looks down at what his finger is doing his look up to see bloom, her head back, and her sweet soft hot wet mouth is hung open moaning for him to add another finger, as she wish sky add another finger and he goes fast then his was with one finger oh sky yes she pulls him down for another hot kiss her finger playing with his soft blond hair, she breaks the kiss and just as sky about to pull his to finger out of her wet pussy she pull his finger out and kick off her shorts and bikini bottom, she spread her long legs wider for him to get more room oh sky! As sky moves his finger back into her soaking wet pussy he add a third finger in and start to move faster, he pull one on his finger out of her to play and tease her coitus oh sky yes there, sky I'm going to cum soon. More sky more, so sky goes faster he can feel bloom walls tighten around his finger, sky does one more fast and. A little hard thrust with his finger, and blooms act of the ground and cover sky fingers with her juices after bloom slowly start to come down from her high she look up at sky ocean blue eyes and kiss him, she kiss him down his jaw to his ear and say now it my turn,

she flip sky on to his back, she long legs are on ether side of his hips, her soaking wet pussy is touching his plain tan shorts covering semi hand cock and her hands touching his well define tan color muscles six pack chest cover In a blue top. she leans her face down and start to kiss her way back to his pink soft lips, down his neck nibbling and licking up to his strong jaw to his lips, she grab his bottom lip and take it in between her lips and soft bites it! Ah, releasing his bottom lip she press her lips to his in an open

kiss, his tongue go out to play with her and she softly and gentle starts to suck on his tongue, as she sucks on his tongue her hands move from his t-shirt to his well define tan six pack her hands tracing the strong muscle use her nail to give sky extra pleasure sky break the kiss and softly start to moan, oh bloom, after tracing his six pack she grab the next of his t-shirt the pulls it over his head, after the t-shirt gone she grab sky and pulls him in for a hot kiss, their mouth exploring each other mouths, from his chest she move she hand over to his semi hard cloth cover cock and start rubbing it teasing it moving her nail soft down the length of it then she go faster, sky oh bloom, Bloom: you like that do you want me to Rub your big hard cock, sky: oh god yes fuck this short, bloom giggles and unbuttons his tan short and he kicks they off, bloom soft hand gentle wraps around sky 8.5 length dick, she starts at the base/bottom of his cock and slow and gentle start moving her hand up and down his cock, sky grab a handful of her hair and pulls her in for a long wet kiss, and they kiss her hand starts to go faster, and she start swirling her hand around the tip, after they break apart for air, she licks her lips and start to kiss her way down to his cock, she soft lips are at the tip of his hard cock, she kiss the tip first then sticks her wet tongue out of her mouth and licks the tip of his cock the slowly as percum dripping out of it, after she licks the tip she start to lick the base of his cock, she hand come up and start to play with them, after she licked the base she start licking all the way down to his ball, she gentle take one ball into her hot wet mouth and suck not hard just enough, after she does the same to the other one, after she done that she start to lick her way back to the tip, when she at the tip she starts grab his cock open her mouth and start to suck on it, at first she goes slow after she starts to go faster and suck harder, oh bloom yeah ohh ahh, sky grab a handful of her long red hair and push his hips forward and her head forward so she could get more in! Oh yeah bloom, his cock is in her mouth she starts to play with his balls again, oh yeah bloom harder faster, oh bloom I'm not going to last much longer I'm going to cum, ah!

After sky breath came from a pant to normal he grab bloom from on top of him onto her back with her long legs open with him in between filled up their position so bloom was laying on her back with her legs around his waist as his hard cock is touch just the tip of her wet lips, as slowly start to go into her pussy, as his all the way inside she starts moving his cock starting a slow nice rhythm after a while bloom wants sky to go faster, bloom oh sky please move faster, sky start to pick up his speed and start moving his dick faster and harder into her pussy oh sky yes, sky grab bloom ass to move bring her hips up close to his body to slam into her faster and harder, oh sky I'm going to cum soon, right when she said that get wall tighten around sky cock and she cum's all over his cock, sky thrust into bloom 3 more times and comes into her. Their breathing is coming out as large pants as they come down from there climax, sky moves out of bloom and lays beside her and wraps his strong arms around her tiny waist as her head lays down on his chest and pulls the blankets to cover them up for their tried, sweaty and sleepy, bloom I love you sky as she close her eyes and falls asleep, sky smiles looks down at her sleeping face love you too bloom and goes to sleep as well

Inbox


	5. Brandon and Stella

Hey everyone, Thank you so much for all of the review and support iam getting from all of you, doing my very best to update as much as i can been busy last couple of days because I have a new job but a special thank you to my friend Roybn u have been a big help ad to flora something next chapter is for you well hope you guys like it :)

Inside Stella and Bandon tent:

Stella open front of the tent and step inside turn around to close the front zipper of the tent, as she was closing the zipper she got it cot in the lining of the tent as she was trying to get it undone she found big strong tan arms wrap around her smooth tiny flat perfectly tan stomach, as warm hot breath hint her ears: what are you doing? Stella: trying to get this tent zipper to close but its not working, Brandon: here let me help you, his big hand teach up to where Stella small tan hand are on the zipper, his hand land on top of her hand and gentle leads her hand while speaking in the soft, calm gentle voice: the zipper is cot on the liner pull the liner a little to the left and gentle tug, zipper smoothly slide down to the bottom of the tent and final closed it. Stella turns around in Brandon arms with her leg on ether side of his tone, hard waist; Stella leans down on his hard chest and pull her head up to his lips and places a soft gentle kiss on them, thank you for helping me my knight! Brandon: my pleasure princess. Brandon leads down to capture her soft shine pink lips into another loving kiss his lips land on her gentle his tongue slowly licked her locked lips asking to enter her sweet mouth, she open lips to allow Brandon to enter his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, as he explored around her mouth his tongue meet her, his tongue message her in little circle motions. As they lips and tongue move together Stella lead more wait onto Brandon case him to fall onto his back on the air mattress breaking their lips apart, she moving her lips to his ear and whisper, my knight must get an award for helping the princess, as she take his earlobe in between her teeth, gentle nibbling and sucks, Brandon moans as she does this her hands start to move in small motions. Going to his hard cover peps gentle scrapping her nails along the side of his ribs to lining of his t-shirt, she slides her warm hand under his t-shirt slide it along his wash board hard abs her nails moving ghostly up and down sending a wave of goose bumps to appear on his skin, as her lips and teeth are done playing with his earlobe she move her lips down along side of his neck, to his Adams apple she sticks her wet pink tongue out, lick it at after leaning down and sucking on it, ah stel his hand grab hold on her long blonde hair smearing appears onto her lips as she kiss down her way down to his collarbone as she kiss his collarbone she hands leave his abs and moves down towards his swim trunks she grabs the white ties that hold the bow in place to keep his pants from falling down and pulls, as short move lower. Her hand run along were his semi hard dick start to form she rubbing moving in slow circles, Brandon: oh Stel he start to burked his hips into her hand asking for her to stop rubbing over the swim trunks, her eyes look up towards Brandon she looks up from his collarbone and move.

Her head to face his, she capture his mouth with her in a hungry kiss, as they kiss her hand stop rubbing from over the swim trunks and moving her hand inside his trunks Brandon moans into the kiss ah oh. Stella small warm hand wrap around Brandon hard cock stroking him up and down in a slow paste, his breath start coming out in slow part until they started getting bigger follow along by his moaning, oh Stella please faster, her hand followed his command as her strokes got faster and her hand gave his tip a little squeeze, as her hand squeeze the tip of his cock his hips soon followed As his hips found rhythm with her hand, oh Stella I'm going to cum, few more thrust and her came into her hand, her lips turn into a small smirk from his collarbone he roughly grab her by her soft blonde hair to place his lips on to her in a dominate heated kiss, her hand gave a hard squeeze to his cock, Brandon gave a loud groan as their mouth were locked together his hand started wondering down her body to the front of her small orange bikini bottom, Brandon sliced his hand over her cover pussy and placed two fingers over it. he started to rubbing in slow circles around until his one of his finger land just above her covered clitoris, his finger slowly rub it back and forth, her breath start coming out in low pants as his second finger joined in, her hips started moving with. his fingers on her clitoris, Stella oh Brandon stop teasing, letting out a low chuckle he remove his two finger from her Covered clitoris, and slipped his hand into her bikini bottoms, he paced one of his finger at the slit of her shaved pussy lips that were soaking wet from him playing with her clitoris early, he slipped two finger into her, as his hand let go of her hair and mouth, her hard breathing and moans full the tent. his mouth when to her neck nibbling and sucking soft at the smooth skin while his fingers start to thrust faster into her pussy her hips keeping up with his finger Brandon more, he add a third finger it slip easily inside, her juices already coated his two fingers. Her hips thrusting hard against his three finger that were slipping in and out of her in a fast motion, her body acing from the pleasure his finger were giving her, soft lip were parted open as her breath quick up and said: oh Brandon dont stop I'm about to cum, oh god yes the walls of her pussy claps against his three finger that were soaked with her juices.

His lips turn into a little smirk as he pulled his finger out of her wet pussy, Stella giving one last moan as he wait for her breath to return. To normal as he waited his hand moved to the back of her neck to untie her the orange not, that head her perky breast still covered by orange top as the tie became undone her top left lose above her waist, her nipple became hard as the cold air from the tent hit it. His hand come up to rub her left boob and took it into his hot mouth, his teeth scraping along, sending chills down her body as his other hand play with her other nipple roughly but soft. Twisting and pitching her pink perk nipple, her breath came back to normal but it started to slow pick back up again as his mouth and hands started to play with her breast ah oh, Brandon let go of her nipple and start to play with the other one, it tongue rolling it around in his mouth while his hand squeeze it causing Stella to ach her back pressing into his mouth even more her moans and body press into his cock sprung to life as her mouth call out to him, he pulled his mouth from her soft breast she pulled her bottom off of her hips and down her legs, Brandon lay back onto the air mattress, after she sliced out of her bottom and under the rest of her top, she went back to placing her legs on either side of Brandon tone hips and hovering right over his hard cock she slow place her pussy onto of his cock and slowly slice down onto until he was fully inside of her hot wet pussy, Brandon for Stella to start moving for he didn't want to cause any pain, after a few minutes Stella slow start to move up and down, starting out slow, after a while she start to move faster up and down on his hard cock, their breath coming out in short pants as she move Brandon grab on to her slim hips and push up into her wet pussy that was squeeze with cock and soaking it with her wetness, faster and hard they both went until they got a nice fast rhythm , oh Brandon yes, oh Stella faster, as she rode him her breast start to move up and down with her, oh Brandon I'm always their me to Stella just a little more oh babe I few more her hot pussy tight around on his cock as she scream out BRANDON, after a few more hard thrust and her wall closing in on his cock he came, oh STELLA. Their body sore and sweaty their shorten of breath final came to a normal paste Stella slow got off of Brandon soft cock and move to lay down beside him, she curl into his side her head of his chest as she listen to his still fast beating heart that was amazing Brandon, her eye slowly shutting closed Brandon slowly move his arms and grab the blanket from the side and grab it around their naked bodies and around Stella yeah princess it was.


	6. Flora and Helia robyn first lemon

Hey everyone this is my friend robyn first lemon hope you guys like it ad working on a musa and riven one ill do my best to update: just got a new job so ill try to do it tis weekend thanks again:

Inside Flora and Helia's tent:

Flora slowly walked to her tent as she stared to get closer she started to think what awaited her inside the tent. As she was about to open the tent she stopped unzipping the zipper which lay half way while she looked up into the night sky.

She was then distracted by two warm and strong arms that were wrapped around her tiny waist while a shocked expression came across her face.

"It's cold out you should come inside the tent where its warm" Helia said in a seductive tone

"it is but it's a clear night you can see lots of stars out which look amazing from here" Flora replied in a flirtatious tone while standing on her tiptoes trying to reach her boyfriend's amazing and warm, soft lips to give him a passionate kiss out under the stare sky.

Helia slowly zipped the rest of the tent door down and placed his warm arms around her cold waist and he slowly led her into the tent and sat her down on the bed which they are sharing and went to close the tent zipper, he came back to find her lying down on her side with her back to him, which made Helia think that he's done something wrong and doesn't know what it is.

"You okay" he asked a little concerned

"Huh…what…oh yeah I'm fine just a little cold that's all" she said as she started to shiver a little so Helia walked over to her and sat down on the other side of her and pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her to keep her warm, Flora loved being help by Helia it made her feel safe and happy that she had him to protect her from danger.

They started to kiss which turned into a hot smoking kiss which led to them lying down Helia on top of Flora and they were there for what seemed like ages but only a few minutes because Helia was stopped by two small cold and tanned hands pushing his shirt up to his chin asking for permission to take it off which he granted.

Helia slowly kissed her lips and softly licked the bottom and top lip asking for entre which she gratefully allowed him and the kissed passionately for a long time, while they were kissing Helia managed to get his hands on the back of her bikini top and pulled the string holding it up round her neck loose and he then moved his hands lower down her back and undone the strings that tied it to her small body and slowly teasingly removed it from her body, he did this not even breaking the kiss or opening his eyes.

"oh…oh…Helia" Flora moaned as Helia slid his hands down to her waist and slowly started to kiss down from her lips to her collar bone, where he lightly and gently nibbled at her soft tanned skin. Flora managed to move from being under Helia to being on top of him, he slightly moaned as Flora teased him by slowly untying the string that held his navy green shorts to his waist while Helia was trying to take off Flora's pink bikini bottom shorts.

"So…*kiss*…what are…*kiss*…doing…*kiss*…later…*kiss*" Flora said in between kisses, as Helia kept trying to stop her from talking and to just enjoy the moment.

"Don't know want to take a walk after this" he replied as he looked at Floras tanned naked body lying on top of his naked body.

"Sounds good I'd love to go for a walk with you and only you" she said while resting her cold cheeks on his warm chest making him moans because of the sudden coldness from her face.

Flora slide hands across his board hard abs, her nails moving ghostly up and down his abs sending pleasure all over his body as he kissed her passionately while moaning into the kiss. His hands grab hold of her hands and turned her over so that Helia was on top of her again as he gently pinned her to the bed with his body while a smirk appears onto his lips as he kiss down her neck to her collarbone as he kisses her collarbone his hands leave her hands and he places them onto her small waist. Her hand ran along were his semi hard ** start to form so she slowly started to tease him by rubbing and moving in slow circles.

"oh Flora it's too good to stop you" he moaned as he start to jerk his hips into her hand asking for her to rub a little harder and faster, her eyes look up towards Helia's as she looks up from his collarbone and move her right hand to the side of his face and places it gently on it as she capture his mouth with her's in a hungry kiss, as they kiss her hand stopped rubbing his semi hard ** which made him break the kiss and looked at her eyes passionately, he slowly moved one of his hands to her breast and his other to her ** where he slowly moved his fingers in and out and round in little and often circles.

While her sweet soft hot wet mouth is hung open moaning for him to add another finger, as she wish Helia to add another finger and he goes fast then he was with one finger "oh Helia yes" she moaned in his ear as she pulls him down for another hot kiss her finger playing with his soft long hair, she breaks the kiss and just as Helia was about to pull his finger out of her, she spread her long legs wider for him to get more room "oh Helia more please more!" she moaned loudly but not too loud for the others to hear.

As Helia moves his finger back into her he add a third finger and start to move faster, he pull one on his finger out of her to play and tease her coitus "oh Helia yes there…oh that amazing Helia don't stop not for a second please keep going…oh" she moaned breathing heavily, he kissed her again and she moaned into the kiss "ahh ohh" while her hands wrapped around his hard ** and slowly moved them, running all over it.

She flip Helia on to his back, while she placed her long tanned legs over each side of his hips, she was touching his pale skin abdomen and his hard ** while her hands started to touch his well define waist. She leans her face down and start to kiss her way back to his pink soft lips, down his neck nibbling and licking up to his strong jaw to his lips, she grab his bottom lip and take it in between her lips and soft bites it! "Ah…oh yes Flora do more much more please" he moaned into their kiss, releasing his bottom lip she press her lips to his in an open kiss.

His tongue go out to play with her's and she softly and gentle starts to suck on his tongue, as she sucks on his tongue her hands move from waist to his well hardened **, which made him moan "oh Flora yes", he grab Flora and pulls her in for a hot kiss, their mouth exploring each other's mouths, from his chest she move away slightly to see what she was doing but then gradually came back down so that he couldn't see but he could just feel everything.


	7. CrazyGirl

Hey everyone chapter seven is up, and i dont own the song to crazy girl its by Eli young band:

Inside Riven and Musa:

Musa Walked over to her red and light grey dome tent that was cover by a dark pink rain blocker she grabs the cold zipper of the tent and quickly pulled it to reveal a tall, strong, stubborn man. She was pulled into the tent that quickly they both fell to the ground and started to laugh. Musa got back up and closed the door but when she turn around she came face to face with a tan hard chiseled chest, her dark navy eyes looked up into soft loving violet eyes which had a mischievous look to them.

"**Riven what are you**" Musa's sentence was cut short by a pair of soft pink full lips capturing her into a hot smoking kiss, his tongue soft playing with her bottom lip asking for entry or more forcefully trying to enter her mouth, his tongue was going around her smaller one, her arms move from her side to his soft pink hair while his hand land on her covered ass as he gave it a hard little squeeze.

Musa's throat vibrated out as a moan into their kiss, Riven was the first one to break apart for air, while Musa stood still as a cocky smirk appeared on his lips, he moved his head down to her ear, his hot breath tickled the skin below her ear as he gently whisper into her ear.

"**Like what you see babe**" as his lips land on her pale skin

"**what Riv oh**" was all Musa could get out because of the moaning that was coming from her lips as he slowly kissed his way down from her chin to her collarbone while nibbling ever so slightly and licking a random spot and blowing on it which made Musa shiver all though out her body which then made goose dumps appear.

"**oh awe ah"** Musa moaned as her tiny hand grip his soft spiky hair which cause him to bite down onto her skin, his teeth bite down on to her lip as a moan escapes her throat, Riven pulls his head away from her neck. Musa loosens her grip on his shoulders while Riven press's their foreheads together to look into each other sparkling and mischievous eyes.

Musa hand went from his shoulder to his face caressing his check with her hand her lips went onto his in a sweet kiss. From their position in the tent was making it harder to breath as their lips and sweaty bodies moved together Riven hard strong body grinding angst musa smaller one, Riven pushed Musa roughly onto the air mattress cover in soft blankets, pillow and sleeping bags.

His hands gentle ran up along side of her long tone legs to her thigh, he slide two finger in the side of her bikini bottoms his fingers ran along side of her slit with the tip of his nail rubbing around her colitis and going back and forth going slow at first then speeding up,

Her hips burked up into his finger that we're inside of her, he lower his strong. Body in between her legs as he lips licks and kiss and her thigh all the way up to her cover bikini bottoms his lips move to her covered pussy his soft lips kissing her cover pussy he stick out his tongue and gave a long wet lick to her covered pussy causing her to ach her back her small white fits grabbing their sleeping bags as his mouth move from her pussy to the top of her bikini bottoms as his teeth grab the material and pulled into to exposed her hairless pussy with a little R shape about it, he moved his mouth. Back down to her pussy again his one lick turn into 2, then 3, 4 until they his mouth and tongue found a music thyme his lick and mouth found the rhythm of her sweet moan that filled their tent as her hips and body ach up into his mouth as his soft wet tongue moved in long strip, slowly started from the bottom of her pussy and licking all the way up to her colitis.

His lick licked around it slowly them suckled on it for a while as her hips move up and down in his mouth with her hand grabbing at his hair and pushing down on him to go far down to play with her pussy more oh Riven oh babe yes more babe move, as his tongue lick up at her pussy his finger added a lot with the pleasure as while, while he licked his way up his finger went in as well, as his counties this he ad a second finger going into and out of her oh Riven I'm not going to last much long can you stop his tongue playing and fuck me already, I don't want your tongue anymore I want your big hard cock in me while I scary your name please, Riven stop what he was doing and smirked he removed his mouth from her pussy and lean his body by placing his hands on either side of her hips, he pushed up he move so his torso what right in between her pussy he lean his mouth to her ear and whisper into her ear alright babe but your going to have to get this tight swim trunks off me as my having a little trouble because someone want to have some fun.

His lips crashed her in a rough kiss while her small hand went to the tie of his swim trunk that were hanging lowly onto his strong hips, her right hand pulled at the white ties as it loosen her left hand teasing the big bugle that had from when Riven tongue was playing with her sweet, wet pussy. As the tie loosen all the way down from his swim trunks to part down to his ankles, his cock freeing to life as his was trip from behide his swim trunks, her hand went to the base of his 9 inch cock and slowly rapped her hand about the base, to the tip his head already leaking of white sticky percum she ran her thump along the tip moving her thump in a circle motion as percum start to dip down onto his long hard cock, they pull away from their long rough kiss as Riven moan into the air as she play with his dick, musa gave out a tiny little giggle as she watch the pleasure she is giving to him and the face that he makes when she is pleasing him, musa place her lips onto his ear and run her tongue along the ear as

She whisper into his ear, "put it in me babe I want your hard** COCK"**,

She was surprise as when she was whispering the words into his ear that he hips and her up show that he could slide into her hot wet pussy, Riven cock was bared all the way inside of her, he could feel his ball sack against her hot tight ass, her hands went to his neck in a tight grip and he pulled his thick hard cock from her wet and tight pussy that it feels so warm. Her moan fills the tent as he slam into her hard and rough as his cock moved into and out of her she hip rock back and forth but as he got faster and hard her hips could keep up with him and she could do was moan and dip her long nails into his strong tan back and rap her long legs round his hips, as she grab her legs in a hard grip around his waist she grab onto her ass and squeezed hard, musa oh Riven that feel so good more, Riven hot sexy laugh fill the air on the tent while if you like that your going to love this, her switch their position.

Musa was on her hands and knees as Riven pulled out of her wet pussy and slam back inside for his cock missed the warmth and tight oh her pussy, as he pounded into her pussy fast and hard her grip her hips and move them in time with his rough trust, their movement was in and out, in and out, as her c-cup breast bouncy around as he move her body back and fourth,

Musa: "**oh Riven yeah right their fuck me good"**

Riven smirk as his started to go faster and hard, his hand smacked her ass hard as he rammed into her, her wet pussy leaking all over his cock as in drips down from his cock that deep inside oh her.

Riven: "**oh musa I'm not going to last much longer"**

Musa: "**I'm not either"**

Riven slam into musa a few more time fast and hard as she scream RIVEN, as her pussy tighten around Riven cock as he grab her hips one more time and slam into hard and barred her with his sticky, hot, warm cum. Musa small pale body fall onto their air mattress and blanket as Riven still inside of her, he pulls out of her and lay down beside as they wait for their breathing to settle down, Riven turn onto his side and kiss musa foreheads as she lay onto her stomach she get her breathing back and the strength to roll over onto her side so her can face Riven and smile up at him, they lay their for a while just looking at each other Riven moved his body so he was laying onto his back and her she move so her head is in between were his neck and shoulder met and his arms are around her small waist she grab hold of the blanket to cover they up as they were tired, and sleepy, as both their eyes close and their body relax their was a soft melody playing in their tent a small radio playing a soft song** We're gonna do what lovers do We're gonna have a fight or two But I ain't ever changing my mind Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you.**


	8. Greek and Dork Love

**Hello everyone im super sorry for the long update but my friend robin-take-that did this one for me, while i try to figure some personal stuff out hope you enjoy it**

Timmy and Tecna tent:

As Tecna walked to her tent she was trying to figure out how to fix her phone that had gotten wet when they went in the water.  
As she neared the tent she could hear lots of different sounds coming from her's and Timmy's tent, as she peered into the tent she saw him on his laptop without a shirt on and she thought that he looked quite cute.  
"Hey Tec, wanna sit down I've got something to show you and I think that you will like it" Timmy said as he pressed random buttons on his laptop, as Tecna was sitting next to him, she could feel his warmth from where she was sitting so she moved a little closer to him and pressed her shoulder to his while he placed an arm around her.

"What's wrong you never do this" Timmy asked as he looked away from his laptop which was doing a slideshow of all the photos he had taken with the Winx club and the Specialists, and there were a few of Tecna and Timmy which he had only just realised were on there.  
"Nothing and what where those photo's, they were lovely just like you Timmy" Tecna said as she cuddled up to Timmy's warm embrace.  
As soon as the slide show had finished Timmy removed his arm from around Tecna and started to type things on his laptop until Tecna gentle shut the laptop and sat on his lap with her legs either side of his waist  
"W…w…what ya…do…doing Tec… this isn't like you" Timmy stuttered before Tecna placed her warm lips on to his cold lips and pressed down a little, Timmy's reaction to this surprise was simple; he kissed her back but with lots of passion, he slowly pulled away and told Tecna to open her mouth a little.  
As Tecna placed another kiss upon Timmy's lips they both started to turn a lovely shade of LOVE RED, as Timmy's tongue entered Tecna's he was so in the moment that he didn't realise that Tecna rubbing his *** over his blue khaki trunks.  
"Oh, ya, Tecna wait what are we doing were still too young for this" Timmy said as he realised what Tecna was doing.  
"come on Timmy just relax and I will give you pleasure" Tecna said as she guided Timmy's hands to her breasts and started to rub them, soon Timmy started to enjoy rubbing her breasts and decided to move his hands to the bottom of her tee-shirt and slowly teasingly pushed it up her body gently caressing certain parts of her body.

Timmy then planted another deep luxurious kiss upon Tecna's pinkish lips, while her body pressed down on Timmy's forcing him to lie down on the bed, after about 5 minutes of caressing each other, Tecna pulled the strings on Timmy's trunks and slowly removed them leaving Timmy blushing. Before they continued Tecna got up from the bed and walked over to the tent zipper and closed it and cast a spell making sure no one could come in on them.  
As soon as Tecna had reached the bed Timmy leaned up and pulled her down to the bed and laid her down gentle as he slowly loosened the tie on Tecna's pink Hawaiian styled short, shorts and slowly pulled them down her perfectly shaped legs.  
After Timmy had pulled Tecna's shorts off her planted a kiss on her lips and his tongue entered her mouth again and this time he examined every inch of her mouth and every now and again he would let her do the same to him.  
While they were still kissing Timmy pushed one of his hands down to Tecna's ** and slowly rubbed the outer side of it before placing a finger into her.  
"Oh Timmy yes there, oh yes" Tecna moaned as she endured the pleasure of what Timmy was doing.  
As she moaned more he decided to add another figure which made Tecna moan out even louder with pleasure, but all the while they were both smiling. Soon Tecna placed her hands underneath Timmy and wrapped her hand around his semi hard *** and slowly moved her hand up and down, which made Timmy moan out with pleasure.

Once Tecna had stopped rubbing his semi hard *** he stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out, he slowly licked his fingers clean from her juices, Timmy then started to kiss from her lips right down to her now wet **, he slowly parted it a little and started to lick inside as he looked up towards her face he could see the pleasure he was giving her from this.  
As he slowly move his tongue around, he could feel her pulling at his hair as she moaned in pleasure, Timmy then moved further down and started to lick a bit harder and deeper.  
After a few minutes he stopped licking Tecna and started to kiss her while he placed his fingers back into her and rubbed her left breast, as she was moaning they heard a beeping sound coming from Tecna's phone, it was a message from Ms F saying what they will need to do when they come back to Alfea after their trip to Earth.


	9. Layla and Nabu: Water and Magic

**Hey everyone so sorry for not updating but im back and im writing two new chapter toight hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Layla and Nabu:**

Layla walk over to Nabu and her tent, she pulled on the zipper and enters only to find Nabu wasn't inside, nothing but an air mattress, which was covered in blankets, sleeping bag and two pillows. She walks out of the tent close it and walks over to the fire to warm up, suddenly she feels two arms wrap about her waist. His deep strong voice whisper into her ear: **Layla close your eyes and come with me** **I have something to show you**, Layla shuts her eyes, Nabu grab a hold on her hand and starts to lead her, all she can feel is the night air, gravel on her feet, sound of nightly creatures, and water. Nabu comes to a stop and tell Layla to open her eyes. Her eyes open to see a beautiful small lake with dark green pine tree surrounding it, grass and flowers. Layla turn to Nabu and smile at him, she wraps her arms about him and gives a long loving kiss onto his lips.

Nabu grab hold of Layla and laid her down on to the grass his mouth still pressed against her full lips, his strong tongue twisting around her smaller one, while they lay on the grass his body is pressed onto her. His body heat warming hers, the chilling air is passing by them but she cant feel it because his body heat is making her feel warm as while as his cologne get mixed in the nights air making her feel safe. His hand move along the side of her body, the back of his hand moving up and down slow onto her ribs, while her hands are wrap around his neck, aching her body up into his touch and month, she moan into the kiss when his hand move from her ribs to under her hoodie, his hand go up to her covered left breast and gentle but firmly squeezes it, her lips break apart from his as she lets out a long vibrating moan, oh. His hand move in a slow circle motion, going around and around his rhythm changes from slow and soft to rough and hard when he think that she as had enough of his hand on her breast. he unmoved his hand from her covered breast to pull off her hoodie and, as he removes the hoodie he lay gentle kiss to her neck once the hoodie is complete off, he goes to her covered breast that protected by a yellow strapless bra his skilled hands go behide and unclip the bra that slowly moves down her body and onto the grass, he lower his hand onto her harden nipple and give it a flick, her mouth is in a o shape from him playing with her breast to a low moan from the flick.

Her head is tossed back while her body is press up hard against him. While his hand stops flicking her nipple, he place a finger on her nipple and roll it in between while he does this, he moves his mouth to her ear and says**: I want you on your knees wipe out my cock and fuck the shit out of your mouth, turn you around bend you over and fuck you in the ass, and just before I cum ill pull out get you back on your knees and get you to open your mouth and cum in your mouth.** After his word are said into her ear he lower his lips onto it and start to nibble on it while his hand move from her nipple and breast down to her soft flat stomach to her covered waist band of her pants, he trace his finger just above her waist of her jeans and run along it a couple of times allowing soft tickle to flow though her body, after a while he unbuttons her jeans lowing them allowing her yellow lace thong to show his hand run along the lace. His finger run down to her covered pussy they run up and down a few time he can feel her slowly start to get wet after, he stop rubbing only to place two finger onto her wet pussy and rub at her covered clit, he start very slow and then speeds up, after a while he moves her yellow lace thong to the side and places two fingers into her hot wet pussy his fingers move in and out of her in a fast pace.

Layla aching her body into his touch while her moan and groan full the night air.

When he hears her moan and groan he stop rubbing and fingering her, his body moves away from her, when she cant feel his amazing skilled fingers inside her she opens her grey eyes, her breath coming out in short pants with her body as a small amount of sweat on it, her eyes see Nabu removing his white t-shirt along with his dark blue jeans, socks and shoe only leaving him in his black silk boxers, her eyes move to his boxers o see his rock hard dick that formed. She lays on the grass a little longer but removes her jeans and soaking wet yellow lace thong, Nabu watches Layla pull the remaining cloths from her sweaty body, she walks over to Nabu and knees in front of his harden boxers, her soft hands grab the inside material of his boxers and pull them down, Nabu hisses as the nights cold air touches his hard dick, her soft hands move to his dick as gentle move them up and down while her hands are busy working her hot mouth his wrapped around his dick, then slower she get onto his dick the less her hands are on it. Nabu moan into the air from the feeling Layla giving him his fingers are wrapped up in her long dark brown hair, her month and tongue work fast and hard until he cum into her hot mouth, his breath is coming in long hard pants after his breath come back to normal And Layla off of his dick he pushes her onto her back, he dick line up with her wet pussy.

His hard dick moves slow and gentle but after a while he pull it out all the way and then push it back in hard and fast after a while he flip her onto her stomach he then grabs both of your hand and hold them behind your back and started to fuck her from behide his moan and groan along with her are yelled out into the night sky just before his about to cum he puts her onto her knees while his strong hands wrapped in your hair and pull Layla close to his dick she open your mouth and he cum on her face and in her mouth.


	10. Guys Talk

Chapter: Guy Talk

The small tweets of birds sing in the trees that covered a campe site below where six single tents where all hidden, ten sleeping couple all slept, the sound of birds tweeting and sing along with each woken a tall strong male from his slumber. As his purple eyes adjective to the small amount of light that streamed though the tent of the morning sun, there beside layed a beautiful sleeping black hair girl. He smile downs at her and quietly slip her from his arms that where wrapped tightly around her, as he free his arms he stretched as members of last night flow in his head, after his sore Muscles weren't sore anymore he grab his cloths that were Scattered around the tent, after he put on his cloths is open the zipper to the tent and walked out.

As he was walking over to the fire pit that held there fire from the night before there he meet up with sky, Helia, Timmy and Brandon that where sitting in chairs around the pit drinking water.

Riven: guys what are you doing up some early in the morning

Sky: dude it's the afternoon

Brandon: oh shit really I of be more tired then I thought with a big smirk on his face.

Sky: haha Brandon got laid last night

Brandon shocked: what no

Riven come on coming from the guy with biggest I just got laid smirk look on his face, and haven't you and Stella already had sex before plus I hear her moaning all the way in my tent dude and Aim at the very back.

Brandon: we have had sex before on her father boat that one summer I stay with her and sorry bro I tried to keep her quite but my girls love to moan and be loud

Timmy: who knew Stella the princess of the shining sun and moon would of been a moaner you would of thought musa would of been it since she the princess of music and sound

Riven: my girl can be quite and very loud when she wants to, if its just her and I she very loud but when there other people around she like to be more quite its hotter that way because then you can do it in more place

Sky: as in

Riven: remember the time two summer ago we when your cabin in dragon valley we where down in the water for an hour yeah dude having se. Right there in effrontery of all of you guys and you didn't even know

Helia: what really I thought you guy where just floating or playing around in the water not fucking

Riven Shrugged his wide shoulders yeah well we did no big deal but my fav is when we where at the fair in magixs, her and I where in the photo booth that you put money in the slot and it take photos well we fuck as the thing was taking photos I spend about 50 bucks but I was worth it

Sky who knew musa as kinky like that I thought Stella or bloom would be into that but bloom hasn't done anything like that so far just so far nothing

Brandon tell me about it try to have some fun in a charging room with Stella ha yeah right with all the cloth she try on in there good luck

A the guy where talking about there sex life Timmy started up a new fire to making breakfast on as they sat around the firepit waiting for the fire to warm up they heard footstep coming towards them as they all looked up it was Nabu and Layla

Layla yawn morning guys are the girls up

Helia no there all still asleep

Layla good I'm going from a nap if the girls wake up, come and get me

She walks over to Nabu kiss him on the cheek not before whispering in his ear I had fun last night get ready for round two tonight

Ad start walking to where her and. Nabu tent was

Riven where were you guys last night I'm taking it not in your tent and we want details

Nabu: well when all you guys went to bed I seen a lake hide so when I seen she was still up I took her to it, she seen how beautiful it was that she started kiss me turn into a make out session and then we end up having sex but of all the princess I have fucked Layla by far is the best

Sky: Timmy and Helia what about you guys, you guys haven't said much

Tim well Tecna is...

Cliff hanger ill finish this chapter tomorrow :) thank you to everyone for the fav and reviews and that you're following my story it means a lot since this is my first fanfiction


	11. Girl Talk

Timmy: Tecna is good, great in fact but there is something that she wants to do that I'm not very comfortable with, for example last week when we where in the dorm war where having sex and she wanted me to coke her a little bit and I just couldn't do it. She like it rough, hard and a little s&m I'm just not very comfortable doing that to her.

Riven: instead of coking her why not pick her up and do her against the wall put all of your full body weight on her so it a tight enough space that it feels like she can't breathe. When you want to be rougher pull her hairs tightly, talk dirtier I think she wants you to be in control not her

Timmy thanks Riven ill try that how do you know so much stuff anyway about this sort of this thing

Riven: Timmy I dated a witch, Darcy was into that type of stuff and a lot more freak shit that I just don't want to talk about

Brandon: hahaha what she into two guys fucking her at the same time

Riven: no just really freaky weird shit man

Sky: well Timmy I'm surprised to hear that Tecna is into s&m who would of thought, but Helia what about you and flora what can you tell us about her

Helia: I'm not sharing anything with you guys

Nabu: y not

Helia: I promise flora I wouldn't tell are friends of what she and I do when we have sex

Brandon: well at least tell us if she good

Helia: let just say she very good with her hands, sky you haven't told us about you and bloom

Brandon: yeah sky what's about you guys

Sky: bloom and I sex life is good, she great with her mouth and her responds are great just we haven't had a lot of time to have sex because of school and mostly both are parents my farther been constantly tell me a king must take care about his country, Politics on what other country are doing, if are allies between join country that we have are is a go and that if another country decide to attack that are defiance are good or if we have enough, to make more Allies, make sure are people happy if they need more food, if they have enough money, low taxes, high taxes, etc. bloom parents aren't that bad since there just getting sparks to its beautiful world again with all the ice that frozen over and getting there castle protect and liveable again plus there teaching her true roots so its going to take her more time.

Nuba it'll get better sky just give it sometime

Sky: yeah just fucken sucks

The hot beating sun with beaming down on the camp ground when six sleepy teenage girls walked out from there cozy tent that they were sleeping in.

Their sore, sleepy legs brought them over to the firepit where the smell of bacon, hotdogs, fry Baloney was sizzling on the grill filled the air, Timmy was sitting on the picnic table that held cercal, fruit, snacks, chips, cookie, juice, water, plastic cups, forks, spoon and knifes. on the left hand side from the picnic table was Riven and sky where throwing a football back and forth, Helia was sitting on soft grass that held a white flower that we was drawing on the left hand side from the pinch table Nuba was doing yoga.

Helia: morning girls how was your sleep you girls must be starving

The girls walk over to the picnic table and started making there breakfast, as the fill there plate Tecna ask if the guys had breakfast already

Timmy yeah we all ate we were waiting for you girls but we wouldn't wait anymore, but the guys and I aren't going into town for a bit. As the guys pile into Nabu jeep and Riven went on his bike they took off.

Musa was getting on the picnic table bench she turns to Stella and ask what did you and Brandon do last night?

Stella: nothing, we just cuddle

Musa do lie to us you guys where having sex Riven and I could hear you all the way in are tent and were at the back, oh Stella yeah so good

Stella blushes ok yes we had sex and sorry for being loud I just can't help it his good at it but ill try to keep it down next time. we normal don't get to see each other in the school year and then when it summer we hardly do because he has his duties on Eraklyon plus training, analyzing strategies, protecting sky, trading other knights, etc. so when we get 2weeks of no magic I'm taking full advantage. Plus when he kisses my body and his Hands start to wonder my body I can't help it.

Musa ok just lean to be quite its not hard

Tecna musa to bad you couldn't just soundproof everyone tent

Musa give if I did I could still hear anyone I have super sonic ears

Stella was I to loud for you and Riven to get in on last night

Musa no Riven and I got it on last night, his amazing in bed and does he know how to use his tongue out of all the guys that have done me his the best. I've leaned to be quite and just loud enough for him to hear so guys don't have to listen. Riven and I have Learned to be quite with people around, when my dad was doing a tour of queen solar bay castle she was a vey big fan of my mother work we sneaked into one of her guess room that end up being right beside the room where they were touring next, we were almost done when the whole group walk into the room We were doing it against the wall in the dark corner so had to be very quite and slow are movement so we weren't making any noise we just finish and sneaked back beside my dad when the tour lady point to the corner that had a painting that was on the wall hot sex I never had

Flora wow who know Riven was into doing it in public

Bloom he dated Darcy I think she'd be into that you know I don't even want to know what she into

Musa well bloom what about you and sky

Bloom sky and I sex life is good better then my last boyfriend, just sometime we cant have as much sex or time for each other because of his duties as future king of Eraklyon, his father as been on him not stop and there nothing I can do but wait plus now im living with my real parents on sparks its nice just wish we had more time for each other

Layla yawn well now that were on earth for 2 weeks sky and you well have a lot of more for each other and you can make up for it

Bloom give a small smile to the girls you guys are the best Layla why are you so tired?

Layla I didn't get back to the camp site until early this morning Nabu and I were out at some lake that he found it beautiful, clean water all different types of flowers surrounding it, we stayed there for a bit cuddle and making out one thing lead to another and we had sex. Does he know how to move his body out of all the prince I had sexual relationship with he by far is the best

Stella I bet he set that up just so he would get laid

Tecna Stella, Nabu not like that he would never, Nabu a gentleman we wouldn't of forces Layla into doing something she not comfortable with

Layla even if he did it was so worth it

Stella: fine Tecna what about you and Timmy

Tecna what about Timmy and I

Stella how is your guy's sex life

Tecna its fine, nothing to complain about but of all the guy I slept with which as only been two not counting Timmy I don't think he know what his doing or that his just not comfortable with some of the things we this we try. I want him to be more dominate with me I love it when the guys are into control, for example I want him to first id push me on the bed and hold me down forcefully but gently then put his hand on me neck with his thumb down near my collar bone, kiss me passionately well make his way down to my neck shoulder and collar. I want his running all over my body and sliding his hand up my shirt then remove it. Then have a small make out session well trying to remove your pants once am in nothing but my thong, I want him to pull me to the edge of the bed and force me onto my stomach and either grab both of my hand and hold them behind my back or wrap my hands up in your hair and pull enough to get me to curve my back and then he would shove his hard dick in me slow and pull it all the way out and then push it back in harder and then fuck the hell out of me and just before he cum hell pull out put me knees so hell still have his long hands wrapped in my hair and pull my face close to his dick id open my mouth.

Bloom maybe give him sometime to get use to your guys thymus and patterns you guys just start having sex right

Tecna it's only been 4 month of sex so yeah you're right thanks girls smile

Layla: flora you're the only one that we haven't hear from how your and Helia

Flora Helia and I sex life are great, but I promise him I wouldn't share what him and I do when we have sex but ill tell you think his artist hands are amazing and his the best that I had my other one cant compare.

Just as flora was doing telling the girls the guy pulled up. Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia and Nabu all pile out of the jeep Riven road up moment later with a flyer in his hand. Turn of his bike walks over tot eh group

Riven: look what I seen on a pile it's a flyer

Sky for what

Riven: A Fair

Who are the girls ex boyfriend, what well happen if they all of to the fair?


End file.
